1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a control program in which menu items are controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an instrument, for example, an image forming apparatus or a mobile phone provides a menu, and a user can determine several kinds of settings, display information on a display, and operate the instrument by operating the menu. However, items in the menu have been numerous due to a large number of functions and complexity of operations in the instrument. Consequently, it takes time for the user to find a desired item in the menu and the operability of the instrument is lowered.
In order to solve the above problem, the items in the menu are categorized and categorized items are further arrayed in different layers, and further, items which are frequently used by the user are customized for the user and the customized items are disposed at a position findable by the user. With this, the operability of the instrument is increased.
That is, several technologies have been developed for increasing the operability in the menu.
In Patent Document 1, an input device is disclosed. The input device provides a displaying unit, a controlling unit, an inputting unit, a counting unit, and a memory unit. The displaying unit displays information on a display, the controlling unit makes the display unit display item information in which items are layered in from an upper layer to a lower layer, the inputting unit selects a menu item for displaying information or a menu item for setting operations, the counting unit counts the number of selected times of the menu item, and the memory unit stores the counted number of the menu item selections. The input device further provides a short cut inputting section in the inputting unit. The controlling unit allocates a menu item having a high counted value to a short cut menu which is operated by the short cut inputting section. With this, the user can directly operate the high counted menu item in a short cut menu operated by the short cut inputting section.
In Patent Document 2, a digital multifunctional apparatus is disclosed. In the digital multifunctional apparatus, when a user pushes an initial setting key, a menu A is displayed on an operation displaying section, and when the user selects a one touch registration menu in plural initial settings on the menu A, a menu B is displayed. A register-able function list, in which register-able functions are listed, is displayed on the menu B. When the user selects one function, for example, a function to reduce to 71% of the original image size, on the menu B, the selected function is registered in a one touch list. With this, the operability is increased.
In Patent Document 3, a menu processing device is disclosed. The menu processing device can add a menu item and change the menu item by having an operating screen of, for example, a digital TV system. The menu processing device provides a menu item database, a selecting unit, a category determining unit, and an installing unit. The menu item database stores menu items and category information of the menu items in which a category of each menu item is expressed. The selecting unit selects a desirable menu item from the menu item database. The category determining unit determines whether a category exists to which a selected menu is installed. The installing unit installs the selected menu item in the category menu when the category is one to which the selected menu item is to be installed. With this, a menu item is added or the menu item is changed at a suitable position by a simple operation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-29893
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-45201
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-183172
In Patent Document 1, frequently used menu items are automatically disposed in a menu operated by the short cut inputting section. However, when plural users operate the input device and the frequently used menu items are different among the plural users, a short cut menu suitable to each user cannot be formed.
In Patent Documents 2 and 3, when plural users use the apparatus, similar to the Patent Document 1 case, a suitable menu cannot be provided to each user. That is, when a suitable menu for a specific user is provided and unspecified users use the apparatus, the suitable menu for the specific user cannot be suitably used by the unspecified users.
That is, in Patent Documents 1 through 3, the operability has a problem when plural users use a menu in the apparatus.